Errores que matan
by dark warrior 1000
Summary: El era un duque y su voluntad era la ley. Su orgullo lo llevó a actuar equivocadamente y le impidió darse cuenta a tiempo de lo que estaba arriesgándose a perder. Season Cullen Contest.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**Título:** Errores que matan

**Nick del autor:** dark warrior 1000

**Resumen: **El era un duque y su voluntad era la ley. Su orgullo lo llevó a actuar equivocadamente y le impidió darse cuenta a tiempo de lo que estaba arriesgándose a perder.

**Rating:** M

**Género:** Romance/Drama

**Pareja:** Eduard/Bella

**Número de palabras: **6692

**Season Cullen Contest**

**Errores que matan**

- La han encontrado, Su Excelencia- le informó su secretario irrumpiendo violentamente en el estudio.

- Buen trabajo, Emmett- Edward emitió un quedo suspiro- ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha estado haciendo en este tiempo?

- Señor- respondió el aludido suspirando, con una exasperante lentitud temiendo las noticias que debía darle a su señor- Ella, pues…

- Habla- ordenó dando rienda a su conocido mal carácter, ese que sólo ella había logrado aplacar por momentos.

- Está en las colonias- bueno eso era fácil de solucionar, pensó Edward, tendría que esperar unos meses pero la traería de vuelta, tal vez debiera viajar el mismo a buscarla…- Señor- la voz insegura de su administrador lo sacó de sus pensamientos- Esto no va a gustarle, ella se ha casado y espera un bebé - la sangre se congeló en el cuerpo de Edward Cullen quinto duque de Masen.

- No es posible- vociferó, pero lo era. Su cabeza se movía en una negación queda e involuntaria, agitando sus cabellos castaños, la había perdido y al descubrirlo la luz de la esperanza que lo había mantenido vivo durante dos largos años se desvaneció. El dolor atenazó con firmeza su corazón… casada y embarazada. Sin importar la distancia en millas que ella pudiera poner entre los dos, él podría encontrarla, tenía los recursos y la paciencia para hacerlo, pero ella se había asegurado ponerse en un lugar donde no pudiera alcanzarla, intocable… demonios! Acarició despacio el dije de corazón que colgaba de la cadena que guardaba en el bolsillo desde el día en que descubrió que ella había desaparecido.

- Sírveme un brandy- gruñó, el empleado presintió sin lugar a dudas que las horas que vendrían serían muy difíciles- no, mejor trae la puta botella y déjala aquí. Cierra la puerta al irte.

Solo, en su estudio la mente de Edward voló a tres años atrás y los recuerdos lo apuñalaron sin piedad.

xxxx

_- No te vayas todavía- reclamó la pelirroja con un mohín seductor al tiempo que se acomodaba entre las almohadas de pluma, exhibiendo su cuerpo en una clara y lujuriosa invitación._

_- Sabes bien que no puedo quedarme- le respondió él con frialdad- Tengo que pasarme un rato por la fiesta que organiza Lady Whitlock._

_- Eres el cabeza de familia- le recordó Tania- No tienes que rendir cuentas a nadie._

_- Le he dado mi palabra- respondió al tiempo que terminaba de abotonar su camisa y empezaba a anudar su pañuelo._

_- Tu hermana no me ha invitado- protestó la viuda- lo ha hecho a propósito._

_- Ya conoces a Alice- le replicó él condescendiente._

_- Todos saben que somos amantes, no entiendo porque no puede aceptarlo y ya._

_- Déjalo correr Tania- le ordenó con visible mal humor- Te enviaré una nota cuando pueda volver a verte- y con esto se marchó de la habitación sin siquiera un beso de despedida. Algo golpeó duramente la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Edward tomó nota mental de enviar al día siguiente a Emmett, su secretario, a comprar una chuchería para ella._

_xxxx_

_El baile estaba en su apogeo cuando descendió por las escalinatas del salón._

_- Has venido- lo saludó su hermana- Pensé que la viuda te mantendría atado a su cama._

_- Lo intentó- respondió sonriente._

_- No te entiendo Edward- le dijo su hermana- No puedo entender que haces al lado de esa arpía._

_- No tienes nada que entender- le respondió el poniéndose hosco- No es un tema que desee hablar contigo y mucho menos, parado en el medio de tu salón de baile._

_- Escucha lo que te digo, Edward- le susurró ella, ignorándolo, como bien sabía hacer- Nada bueno puede provenir de una mujer que ha engañado a su esposo hasta el punto de conseguir que lo asesinaran en un duelo._

_- Ali, tengo un acuerdo con ella- le replicó molesto- es mi amante te guste o no._

_- Algún día te arrepentirás Edward- le auguró girando sobre sus talones y dejándolo solo. _

_La noche no dejaba de empeorar a cada minuto, primero el berreo de Tania, después los planteos de Alice y finalmente la horda de debutantes casaderas y madres desesperadas por encontrar un buen partido que lo acosaban sin piedad. Vió a su cuñado atravesar el salón con un vaso de limonada en cada maño._

_- Whitlock- lo llamó, necesitaba aflojar la tensión y que mejor que bromear con su mejor amigo y compañero de correrías desde Eaton- creí que tenías contratado un ejercito de sirvientes _

_- Y los tengo- respondió el aludido- Algo se trae entre manos tu querida hermana, se encontró con una antigua condiscípula de la escuela y me despachó para poder hablar a solas con ella, no sin antes aclararme que se alojaría con nosotros por un tiempo. _

_- ¿Quién es?_

_- Lady Isabella Swan- Edward frunció el seño, le sonaba el nombre pero no conocía a la dama. A decir verdad, vivía tiempos de desenfreno en Londres cuando su hermana estaba en la escuela… mujeres, apuestas, carreras de caballo… había vuelto poco a casa._

_- No creo haberla visto en mi vida- le comentó a su amigo._

_- De eso estoy seguro- le replicó el ahora libertino reformado al que llamaba cuñado- si la hubieras conocido dudo que la hubieras dejado escapar indemne._

_- Lo cual, siendo una dama me hubiera conducido en un viaje directo al altar, no gracias._

_- Algún día vas a tener que sentar cabeza- le respondió Jasper_

_- Pero todavía no es el momento- replicó Edward- he escapado del lazo con ahínco y no me voy a dejar cazar tan fácilmente._

_- No sabes lo que te pierdes_

_- Ahora que lo dices, necesito perderme por un rato, la jauría de matronas está matándome. Usaré un rato tu estudio y abusaré de tu brandy._

_- Son todo tuyos- replicó el marqués alejándose._

_Repatingado a oscuras en el sillón del escritorio Edward hacía circular la bebida con gesto cansino, aburrido, cuando un movimiento furtivo en la terraza llamó su atención. _

_Entre las sombras vio a una mujer menuda moviéndose con sigilo, se coló en la habitación y camino cautelosamente hacia la esquina, se agachó con cuidado y silenciosamente descorrió el cerrojo del armario. La mujer tomó un paquete y comenzó a desenvolverlo con rapidez._

_El se movió rápido como un rayo y sorprendiéndola desde atrás tapó firmemente con su mano la boca de la muchacha para impedirle gritar al tiempo que atrapaba su cintura con la mano libre._

_- ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?- le susurró al oído sin dejar de sostenerla- ¿sabes que les sucede a los ladrones muñeca?- Ella se removió violentamente tratando de soltarse- Los cuelgan- se respondió a si mismo al tiempo que deslizaba su mano desde su cintura y tomaba con fuerza el borde de su escote para comenzar a girarla y enfrentarla a la cara. La mujer trató de alejarse y el en su afán de retenerla rasgó la parte delantera de su traje, destruyendo la fina seda- Ah no, no dejaré que te vayas- ella seguía luchando, pero nada podía hacer frente a él. Todavía no había visto su rostro pero el mero contacto de ambos cuerpos y la fogosidad con la que se retorcía había comenzado a encenderlo. Los sonidos ahogados por su propia mano eran ininteligibles. Acarició la superficie de su fino corset y tiró de el, liberando sus senos y tomando firmemente uno entre sus manos. Pudo sentir como se endurecía el pezón contra la palma de su mano- Quédate quieta fierecilla, que tienes que dar algunas explicaciones antes que te libere- Concentrado en la tarea de dominarla no escuchó los murmullos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Las luces se encendieron y sorprendido, giró sobre si mismo arrastrándola consigo para encontrarse con las mirada de desaprobación de Alice y Jasper en primera fila seguidos de varios de los miembros del Ton._

_La muchacha emitió un ronco grito que superó la barrera impuesta por su mano y desmadejada perdió el sentido. El solo atinó a tomarla entre sus brazos evitando que cayera sobre la lujosa alfombra y dejando claro para todo aquel que quisiera enterarse donde había estado colocada su mano segundos antes._

_- Bella- chilló Alice corriendo frenética hacia ellos, Jasper la siguió liberando de esa manera la escena a la mirada ávida de los curiosos. En pocas horas todo Londres estaría al tanto. El escándalo se había desatado._

_Los días que siguieron fueron una tortura para Edward y no tuvo otra salida más que aceptar el hecho que había arruinado a una dama ante los ojos de la Sociedad y que debía casarse con ella. De hecho había aceptado luego que su cuñado y mejor amigo lo desafiara a duelo para defender el honor de la muchacha que desde hacía unas horas estaba bajo su protección. No podía dejar a su hermana viuda matando a su mejor amigo de un balazo al amanecer y tampoco podía deshonrarse negándose a aceptar el duelo. Estaba atrapado._

_Ella había llegado a Londres huyendo de un matrimonio arreglado por su tutor con un hombre que triplicaba su edad y se había llevado el premio mayor. El soltero más codiciado por las madres casaderas. Estaba furioso. La ira lo enceguecía y se convenció a si mismo que ella lo había engañado atrapándolo en sus redes. La odiaba e iba a descargar toda su furia sobre ella. Se prometió a si mismo hacer de su vida un maldito infierno, tal y como ella había hecho con la suya. _

_Isabella no lo estaba pasando mucho mejor. Había huido de las garras del Conde Vulturi y un matrimonio de conveniencia para meterse de cabeza en uno mil veces peor. Tenía que contraer nupcias con un hombre que la despreciaba, podía verlo en sus ojos, y si no aceptaba casarse con él se vería sumida en el ostracismo. Deseo ser valiente y tener las fuerzas para ignorarlos a todos. Pero no las tenía y tampoco tenía suficiente dinero para marcharse y ya. Estaba prisionera en esta maldita situación y simplemente por haber aceptado preparar el regalo sorpresa para Jasper. _

_Recordó las palabras de su madre... hay que aprender a sacar lo bueno de las cosas que nos pasan, Bella y decidió hacer todo lo que le fuera posible para llevar el matrimonio de la mejor manera posible._

_La boda fue discreta mediante una licencia especial, la alta sociedad se sintió bastante desilusionada de que no organizaran una boda a todo lo alto… no todos los días se casaba un duque… y mucho menos ese duque._

_Después del almuerzo organizado por los marqueses de Whitlock los novios se retiraron a su casa en el barrio más caro de Londres. _

_El silencio en el carruaje se sentía pesado, ninguno de los dos emitía sonido. No tenían mucho que decir a él lo consumía la furia y cerraba su garganta... a ella la enmudecía la tristeza por la pérdida de sus sueños románticos adolescentes._

_Al llegar Edward le presentó al servicio y pidió verla en su estudio en una hora. Isabella aceptó y permitió que la Señora Coope, el ama de llaves la guiara a su dormitorio para descansar unos minutos y cambiarse para la entrevista con su marido._

_Isabella hizo sonar la campanilla y un lacayo de fino porte se presentó ante su puerta para guiarla por la laberíntica mansión hasta el estudio del duque. Golpeó suavemente la puerta y esperó la autorización para entrar, se sentía cohibida. El era su marido pero a su vez era un completo extraño._

_- Adelante- ordenó. Ella caminó despacio hasta el centro de la habitación- toma asiento. Ella asintió e hizo lo que le ordenó._

_- Para que querías verme- preguntó._

_- Para acordar los términos de este matrimonio- le contestó con frialdad_

_- Pero ya se han firmado los contratos- respondió ella inocentemente._

_- Eso es de puertas para fuera- le dijo con dureza- Ahora eres mi duquesa, llevarás mi apellido y todos te reconocerán como tal, pero aquí entre los muros de mi casa las cosas serán distintas- ella suspiró pero no lo interrumpió- a mis ojos eres una maldita oportunista y deseo que sufras cada uno de los días en que permanezcas con vida, por lo que me has hecho._

_- Mi lord- exclamó ella sorprendida por la dureza de su comentario _

_- Silencio Isabella- la reprendió- no quiero verte, no quiero cruzarme contigo si es que puedo evitarlo- ella contuvo un sollozo ahogado- dispondrás de una cuantiosa asignación para tus gastos, permanece en la ciudad o múdate al campo, me importa poco, pero no quiero que interfieras en mi vida. ¿Has entendido? _

_- Si mi lord- respondió ella quedamente._

_- Voy a seguir viviendo tal y como lo hacía hasta hace una semana. Tengo una amante que me complace y pienso seguir manteniéndola, de hecho y esta noche voy a pasarla con ella- gruesas lágrimas corrían silenciosas por las mejillas de Isabella- Cuando pueda soportar permanecer a tu lado sin que se me revuelva el estómago te buscaré para engendrar a mis herederos. Espero que seas una mujer fértil. Ahora vete, no soporto estar en la misma habitación que tu por más tiempo._

_Ella se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió despacio e hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo antes de retirarse._

_- Algo más Isabella- ella se detuvo y esperó el golpe final- Recuerda que si aceptas invitaciones o si sales no permitiré que ensucies mi honor de ninguna manera. Tómalo como una advertencia. Me perteneces, dispondré de ti como me plazca y nadie más podrá tocarte nunca, ¿lo has entendido? Ella asintió y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de si._

_xxxx_

_Edward entró despacio en la habitación de su amante. Ella lo esperaba con apenas un salto de cama transparente que no dejaba demasiado librado a la imaginación._

_Se acercó con paso felino y lo fue desvistiendo pieza a pieza._

_- Estas tenso querido- le dijo empujándolo hacia el cómodo sillón y echándose a sus pies._

_- Se supone que esta es mi noche de bodas- gruñó él. Ella le sonrió y se acomodó entre sus piernas palpando con mano experta el peso de sus testículos._

_- Por Dios Edward te ahogas en un vaso de agua- le reclamó Tania acariciando con manos expertas su longitud- Eres un duque- sus labios besaron la punta de su verga- tienes miles de contactos y todos te deben favores- deslizó su lengua despacio por toda su longitud- consigue que anulen el matrimonio- Edward se estremeció al tiempo que ella empezaba a devorarlo con fruición._

_La lujuria lo embargó pero la idea permaneció allí, latente… esa era la solución. Conseguiría anular el maldito matrimonio, claro que lo conseguiría._

_xxxx_

_Una mañana seis meses después se encontraba trabajando en su estudio, concentrado en los libros de cuentas que Emmett le había dejado para revisar cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron de su trabajo._

_- Adelante_

_- Disculpe que lo moleste, Su Excelencia- le dijo su mayordomo sosteniendo una bandeja de plata en la que estaba depositada una tarjeta de visita- el Reverendo Clearwater pregunta si es posible que lo reciba esta mañana. _

_- Lo recibiré aquí en el estudio, James._

_- Edward, amigo- un hombre menudo entró en la habitación y se acercó al escritorio, saludando a su anfitrión con la confianza que solo puede adquirirse cuando se han compartido muchas vivencias. _

_- Seth- le dijo Edward devolviendo su saludo con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo has estado?¿ como van esas buenas obras?¿ya has conseguido una indulgencia plenaria para nosotros, compensando todas las barrabasadas que hicimos en Eaton?_

_- No bromees Edward- me respondió risueño- sabes que no me alcanzará la vida, éramos unos auténticos demonios _

_- Te veo muy bien amigo, ¿quieres un trago o la jerarquía eclesiástica te lo tiene prohibido?_

_- No amigo no esta prohibido, pero jamás comienzo a beber antes del mediodía- y guiñando un ojo agregó- Pretendo estar medianamente sobrio cuando llegué la noche- Edward sonrió por la pulla encubierta, miles de veces se lo había recriminado a voz en cuello- He venido simplemente a agradecer la ayuda que nos están brindado tú y tu esposa con los niños del orfanato. Están haciendo una obra maravillosa- Edward se sorprendió, pero no dejó traslucir su absoluta ignorancia respecto del tema._

_- No es para tanto, amigo- le dijo tirando la línea para ver que era lo que picaba._

_- No te tenía por humilde, hombre- le dijo su amigo- se ve que tu adorable esposa está influyendo más en ti de lo que había imaginado._

_- Ella es especial- le respondió. Sabía que todo el servicio de la casa la adoraba, prácticamente besaban el suelo que pisaba. Su presencia había traído una alegría y una sensación de hogar a la mansión, pero Edward desconocía como lo había logrado o que otras cosas había estado haciendo en el tiempo que llevaban casados. Y ahora tenía la oportunidad de enterarse por medio de Seth._

_- Ni que lo digas- le dijo- los niños esperan sus visitas como si fuera el día de navidad. La adoran. Sabes que conseguido que adopten a doce, imagínate Edward! Te aseguro que no tengo idea como hace para conseguirlo, solamente quedan cinco en la antigua inclusa y, a decir verdad, pienso que serán adoptados en las próximas semanas. Cuando terminemos las obras que estás financiando tan generosamente podremos rescatar de las calles a muchos más. Ella ha sido un milagro para esos niños y tu mereces que te santifiquen por invertir semejante cantidad de dinero en esta obra. Son pocos los hombres de tu condición que se ocupan de los menos afortunados. _

_- Soy mas rico que Creso- le contestó, teniendo la plena seguridad de donde habían provenido los fondos, Isabella- es lo menos que puedo hacer._

_- Definitivamente ella ha sido lo mejor que te ha pasado- me dijo sonriendo- Tengo que irme, las obligaciones me esperan. Solo quería agradecerte personalmente tu ayuda._

_Cuando volvió a quedarse solo descubrió que la visita de su amigo lo había dejado inquieto. Estaba casado desde hacía seis meses con una mujer a la que otros adoraban, era suya pero para él era simplemente una desconocida que dormía en algún lugar de su maldita mansión. Se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó al saloncito de su ama de llaves. _

_- Señora Coope_

_- Su Excelencia- la mujer sorprendida dejó lo que estaba haciendo… ¿ eran unas ropitas para bebé?_

_- Conoce los planes de la duquesa para esta noche- preguntó a sabiendas que la ponía en un compromiso, pero que su deber le obligaría a decírselo y sobre todo a guardar silencio._

_- Tengo entendido que asistirá a la fiesta de los Newton- respondió en forma directa y cortante su antigua sirvienta. Se veía a todas luces que sentía un profundo dilema, el derecho a su fidelidad había cambiado de dueño._

_- Muchas gracias Señora Coope, confío en su discreción tengo intensión de sorprender a la duquesa alcanzándola en la reunión- pudo ver en la mirada de la vieja ama de llaves un brillo nuevo._

_- Eso será bueno, Su excelencia- le dijo- la Señora se esfuerza mucho y está muy sola- suspiró dándose cuenta que se había excedido al hacer el comentario- disculpe Su excelencia, no debería haber dicho nada._

_- No se preocupe, comienzo a darme cuenta de algunas cosas. _

_xxxx_

_Recostado contra una columna en la galería superior de la casa Newton, Edward observaba atentamente el desarrollo de la fiesta. Específicamente la observaba a ella. Resplandecía. Hacía por lo menos dos meses que no la veía a pesar de dormir bajo el mismo techo. Ella lo eludía a conciencia, tal y como le había ordenado._

_Una mano enguantada se deslizó por su antebrazo, acariciándolo, el recargado perfume de Tania invadió su cerebro._

_- Edward- le dijo con voz melosa._

_- Tania- la miró sorprendido- no sabía que venías a la fiesta. _

_- Me ha invitado Michael, quiere robarte el puesto- le respondió seductora- Te vi cuando volvía a casa para estar lista a tiempo para recibirte- ¿Espiando a tu esposa?- preguntó con sorna._

_- Si- respondió él, no tenía sentido negar lo evidente._

_- Ella siempre es muy correcta- le dijo- aunque los hombres babean por estar a su lado. No lograrás acusarla de adulterio para conseguir la anulación, eso te lo aseguro. La he estado observando y su comportamiento es impecable- un ligero calor recorrió el cuerpo de Edward._

_- Quien es ese hombre que la ha invitado a bailar- le preguntó- No lo conozco._

_- Es el señor Jacob Black, un aristócrata americano- le respondió- Para tu gobierno, es su principal admirador. La sensación de más pura furia explotó en su cabeza junto con un nuevo sentimiento de posesión casi primitivo. Ella le pertenecía._

_- Vamos cariño- lo arrastró Tania- olvídate del americano, Isabella es lo suficientemente pacata para mantenerlo a raya por si misma._

_xxxx_

_En los meses que siguieron Edward comenzó a descubrir aspectos desconocidos de su esposa y sin darse cuenta empezó a anhelar su compañía. Pasaba horas planeando situaciones que derivaran en encuentros espontáneos. Pronto comprendió el poder de su impronta. Los encuentros con Tania empezaron a hacerse menos frecuentes, el prefería encontrar a Isabella en alguna fiesta o simplemente cenar en casa y conversar un rato en la biblioteca._

_Al principio ella se mostraba cauta, pero Edward descubrió pronto que su inocente y encantadora mujer era incapaz de simular o fingir y sus planes de seducción iban demoliendo las barreras que se habían levantado entre ambos. _

_Deseaba tener la oportunidad de volver sobre sus pasos y borrar cada una de las duras palabras que le había dicho o de las ofensas que le había infringido… ella iba tornándose más y más importante en su vida. La quería a su lado._

_Otro asunto pesaba también en su conciencia era el tema de la anulación que había solicitado al día siguiente de su boda siguiendo los consejos de Tania. Todavía no se había resuelto, esas cosas tardaban varios años. Pero cuando se la otorgaran y ni por un segundo dudaba que iban a concedérsela, ella sería libre de marcharse de su lado. No podía permitirlo._

_Las cosas se derrumbaron la mañana del día de su aniversario. James le acercó la bandeja de la correspondencia y la carta estaba allí. Simple y claramente el Papa a instancias del Cardenal de Canterbury había resuelto aceptar el pedido de anulación de su matrimonio en tiempo record. _

_Demonios!_

_Isabella no debería enterarse jamás, en un tiempo el encontraría la forma de volver a casarse con ella pero ahora tenía que atarla a él de la única forma posible… dejarla embarazada. Temblando guardo la carta en el primer cajón de su escritorio y lo cerró._

_Poseerla definitivamente y alejarla de Londres eran sus prioridades y ninguna fuerza de este mundo lo alejaría de su objetivo. No podía permitirse perderla._

_Esa noche cenaron juntos y después de charlar durante un rato en la biblioteca ella se levantó para retirarse a descansar._

_- Isabella- la detuvo_

_- Mi lord- ella no lo llamaba por su nombre, jamás lo hacía. A él le dolía pero era un pequeño precio que pagar._

_- Esta noche visitaré a tu dormitorio- ella se turbó en forma visible. No lo esperaba- Subiré en quince minutos. Sin mediar una palabra ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió presurosa de la biblioteca. ¡Que Dios lo ayudara! ¡Que Dios los ayudara a ambos!. Hubiera deseado poder seducirla y que ella finalmente se rindiera a él, pero no podía esperara, el tiempo jugaba claramente en su contra._

_Vestido con una bata de terciopelo azul abrió silenciosamente la puerta que separaba ambos dormitorios. Se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta para observarla. Se la veía tan hermosa, mientras contemplaba abstraída los jardines de la casa, que Edward sintió deseos de llorar. Por haberla juzgado tan desacertadamente, por el orgullo y la ira que no había podido controlar, por haberla hecho sufrir, por el tiempo perdido... y comprendió finalmente que la amaba._

_Esa noche la hizo suya con delicadeza y con paciencia. La ayudó a superar sus miedos y aunque le provocó dolor lo compensó con placer._

_- Cariño- le susurró _

_- Hmmm- le respondió ella despabilándose a duras penas_

_- Quiero que partas con rumbo a Masen Manor mañana- le dijo _

_- Edward ¿Por qué?- Le preguntó- Hice algo mal, te he ofendido_

_- No cariño- le respondió acercándola para abrazarla- Ha sido la noche más maravillosa de mi vida pero quiero que tengamos la luna de miel que te negué cuando nos casamos._

_- ¿No podemos viajar juntos?._

_- Tengo que terminar con algunos asuntos pero te alcanzaré a caballo apenas termine- le respondió- viajarás despacio en el carruaje y no te resultará tan agotador. Ella se había disgustado, otro error que debería reparar en el futuro, pero era imperioso que saliera de Londres. Pronto alguien deslizaría el asunto de la anulación en el oído equivocado._

_El día transcurrió en forma frenética. Se prepararon los baúles con el equipaje de ambos y decidieron enviarlos durante esa misma tarde en uno de los coches, en el que también viajarían la Señora Coope, James y dos de los lacayos a fin de preparar la casa para la llegada de los duques._

_Bella partiría la día siguiente acompañada por Ben, uno de los cocheros y Ángela, su doncella en otro de los coche y Edward las alcanzaría a caballo en el camino y si retrasaban demasiado sus asuntos, directamente en la casa._

_Esa noche se retiraron temprano. Edward por primera vez en su vida había comprado personalmente un presente, una cadena de oro del que colgaba un dije con forma de corazón. Se ubicó tras ella y se la colocó con manos expertas._

_- Es hermoso Edward- le dijo Isabella. _

_- Representa mi corazón, es tuyo- le respondió él. Isabella estaba visiblemente emocionada, la relación con su esposo había cambiado radicalmente hacía una semanas. Una extraña sensación de pertenencia la invadía cuando estaba a su lado. Independientemente de lo que le había dicho, meras palabras que en miles de ocasiones los hombres usaban para obtener lo que deseaban, ella podía percibir algo diferente en él. Una emoción, un sentimiento que se profundizaba día a día._

_Hicieron el amor varias veces esa noche y finalmente colapsaron abrazados en un sueño profundo y satisfecho cerca de la madrugada._

_Dado que tenía una cita con su abogado, Edward se despidió temprano. Tenía que dar por finalizado su arreglo con Tania, ese era uno de los principales motivos por el cual no partía inmediatamente con ella. La pelirroja se pondría furiosa y podría dañarla, él quería protegerla._

_Bella estaba lista para marcharse pero deseaba dejarle una nota de despedida a Edward, de manera que entró en la biblioteca y sentándose en su escritorio buscó papel y tinta para escribir su mensaje._

_Fue abriendo los cajones, revolviendo sin éxito hasta que recordó que él los guardaba en el primer cajón de su escritorio, junto con los papeles importantes y su sello._

_Lo abrió y empezó a hurgar en él. Pronto descubrió la carta con el sello pontificio. La leyó y su mundo se derrumbó, las lágrimas rodaban sin control por su rostro. _

_No estaba casada con Edward y el la había tomado, sabiéndolo. El dolor estrujó su corazón. El la había engañado haciéndole creer que la amaba pero no era así. Su esposo finalmente había cerrado el círculo de su venganza, la había destruido convirtiéndola en una mujer caída. Difícilmente podría recuperarse algún día, posiblemente la herida finalmente cicatrizara de alguna forma, pero siempre estaría allí como un triste recordatorio. Arrancó de su cuello la cadena con el dije de corazón que le había regalado la noche anterior y lo deposito en el cajón junto a la carta._

_Subió nuevamente a su dormitorio y cambió la disposición de sus pertenencias. Preparó una bolsa de viaje más completa que la que había previsto y tomó todos los ahorros que poseía y las joyas que no había enviado al campo. _

_El carruaje partió prácticamente en la hora prevista, pero los planes habían cambiado. Convencería fácilmente a Ángela y Ben para que aprovecharan la oportunidad y se casaran, mientras ella supuestamente regresaba a Londres en un coche alquilado posponiendo el viaje para tres días más tarde. _

_Bella no viajaría a Masen Manor. Tenía que alejarse de él. Poner distancia y contaba con muy poco tiempo para escapar y borrar sus pistas._

_xxxx_

_Tres días más tarde Edward dejó su caballo en las competentes manos del encargado de sus establos. Ascendió la escalera subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos. Quería verla, la había extrañado como los mil infiernos._

_- Señor- lo saludó James_

_- ¿La duquesa se encuentra en casa?- preguntó ansioso por verla._

_- La estamos esperando, ella no ha llegado aún- le respondió el mayordomo. Un ramalazo de inquietud le recorrió el cuerpo. No había visto el carruaje con su escudo en el camino aunque tenía que admitir que había cabalgado con la velocidad de un poseso, exigiendo a Vampire hasta el punto del agotamiento._

_Seis horas después, directamente caminaba por las paredes. Ella había desaparecido, se la había tragado la tierra. Cabalgó desesperado de vuelta a Londres. Nada. Se sentó en su escritorio para escribir una nota a su hermana explicándole lo sucedido, cuando los descubrió… la cadena y el dije que le había regalado cuatro días atrás estaban alli, delicadamente apoyados sobre el documento de anulación de su matrimonio._

_Un desgarrado grito de dolor surgió directamente de sus entrañas. El mundo se derrumbó a su alrededor, ella lo sabía y lo había abandonado._

_Los meses que siguieron a su partida fueron una auténtica tortura, junto a Jasper no dejaron un centímetro de suelo inglés sin recorrer. Despúes de seis meses de infructuosa búsqueda estaba hecho trizas. No comía, no lograba conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hacía sus noches se poblaban de pesadillas._

_Su propia casa se convirtió en un lugar frío y desolado, sus criados lo atendían y cumplian sus obligaciones pero la hostilidad era manifiesta... no olvidaban ni perdonaban cada una de las afrentas que le había infringido a su señora y para ser sincero, él tampoco podía perdonarse a si mismo._

_La sensación de hogar había desaparecido junto a ella, el desasociego y la angustia invadían cada rincon de la casa._

_Atesoraba y veneraba cada uno de los objetos que Isabella había dejado atrás. Había hecho traer sus cosas desde Masen Manor, acocomodándolas en su habitación a la espera de que cuando ella regresara todo estuviera preparado para recibirla._

_Pasaba horas acariciando los retazos de ella que todavía conservaba, aspirando el suave perfume que la caracterizaba que aún permanecía en sus vestidos, pero con el paso de los meses también eso se había ido perdiendo._

_Cada noche se paraba en el quicio de la puerta y la imaginaba allí, como la primera noche en que la había hecho suya... hermosa y frágil mirando los jardines de su casa... esperandolo. Las tristeza lo embargaba y gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro... ¿cuantas lágrimas puede derramar un alma hecha girones? _

_Al tomar conciencia que sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes para encontrarla contrató infinidad de detectives e investigadores en los que gastó fortunas, sin resultado alguno. Ella simplemente se había esfumado._

_Temía salir de su casa y que su Bella regresara y no lo encontrara, por lo que dejó de salir y poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un ermitaño... sus días transcurrían con lentitud, sin más sentido que esperar en casa las noticias que nunca llegaban o verla atravesar la puerta... _

xxxx

Temblaba, la frigidez de su alma se había ido trasladando poco a poco a su cuerpo. Tenía las manos tan rígidas que ni siquiera intentó servir el trago que tanto necesitaba en su vaso... directamente lo tomó de la botella.

Despatarrado en el lounge chair, helado y con la cabeza embotada por el alcohol tomó clara conciencia que lo único que lo había mantenido vivo y medianamente cuerdo durante esos años acaba de esfumarse. Ella jamás volvería a su lado.

Sintió como su corazón se desgarraba y se hacía añicos. Se puso de pie con dificultad y arrojando la botella prácticamente vacía contra la pared caminó tambaleante hasta su escritorio. Se sentó acariciando suavemente el dije que alguna vez ella había llevado en su cuello... pasaron horas, minutos, segundos... no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. El dolor lo invadía todo y resultaba insoportable.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de imaginar lo que serían sus días de ahora en más... solo logró vislumbrar angustia y oscuridad... Con decisión abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio, tomó su arma y se pegó un tiro.

xoxoxoxox


End file.
